DLive
by The Dragon Lover
Summary: Pronounced 'D L live'  This is where DL hosts a show, obviously called DLive, and she talks to several people from anime, as well as other sources, and makes it all funny. Not that she isn't normally humorous, but...


**NOTE: This is COMPLETELY DL's idea; Dalsson and Buzie star in this, but all of the content is MOI'S!**

DL: (adjusts camera some more) Damn thing, always shifting around and getting all messed up – there! Got it! (clears throat) Yo! What's up? This is DL (a.k.a. 'Dragonluvr1993') and I've decided to host a live show with Anime X-overs and such from all over the globe! Say 'hello' to our hosts – first up, Dalsson!

Dalsson: (does 'the Fonz' pose) AAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!

DL: (whispers) Ignore him, he's weird – (normal tone) ANYWAYS! Here's Dalsson's brother, Buzie!

Buzie: …Hi?

DL: (rolls eyes) Can't you tell they're related? AND, here's Zac!

Zac: Hey!

DL: (grins) Background info, coming right up!

**(Dalsson):** A wood elf who is best friends (or so it seems) with DL. He hasn't known DL as long as Zac has, but he has dealt with her fiery attitude a bit better than him.

Zac: _Hey!_

DL: No offense!

**(Buzie): **Ehh…not much to say here…OOH! He's a rockstar! AND! He's afraid of girls!

Buzie: AM NOT!

DL: Dalsson, cue flashback when me and Buzie first met!

_Flashback_

DL: (holds out hand) Hi, Buzie!

Buzie: (screams like sissy girl) AAAAAAIIIIIYEEEEEEE!!! (scampers up tree)

DL: ……(sweatdrops)

_End Flashback_

Buzie: …

DL: HA! You've got no comeback! (grins) Okay, and NOW it's Zac's turn!

**(Zac): **A best friend from a LONG time ago! Him and DL met, lived together, then were separated, and then met again! He can be gullible or submissive sometimes to her wrath, which is why Dalsson deals with her better…

Zac: (glares at DL) Grrrrr…

DL: What? Shadowpaw's the one that wrote it!

Shadowpaw: (pops up and waves) Yo!

Dalsson: Hey, where's Kussia?

Kussia: (pops up next to Shadowpaw) Present!

**(Shadowpaw): **DL's first EVER FANCHARACTER! w00t! (Okay, I'm over it) black feline with white paws, white tail-tip, and amber eyes, plus a bad temper and a Matrix-looking overcoat.

Shadowpaw: (glares at Kussia) I'm gonna guess you wrote that…

Kussia: Actually, that was DL. Didn't you see the 'w00t' moment?

DL: (whistles innocently) …What? Just…practicing my whistling…

**(Kussia):** Gray squirrel, Dalsson's second fancharacter. He wears an army vest and combat boots (I think they're combat…Dalsson? Comments would be nice!) and he likes to snoop around in other people's business…

DL: Okay! OH! (slaps forehead) No show would be perfect without him! (runs off)

Zac: Uh-oh…_please_ tell me it's not who I think it is…

Dalsson: (pats him on the back) I'm sorry, but I can't do that, because then I'd be lying. And that's wrong.

DL: (comes back) Okay! I'm back! With…

Gaara: …

DL: (grins like Cheshire Cat) Isn't he frickin' _awesome?!?_ (does creepy fangirl squeal)

Zac/Dalsson/Buzie/Shadowpaw/Kussia: … (sweatdrop)

DL: (looks around) Umm…no one saw that!

Kussia: No… (holds up camera) but I videotaped it!

DL: NO! Give it back!

Kussia: Why?

DL: I'm the authoress. That's why.

Kussia: Damn… (hands it to her)

DL: (crushes it in bare hands) There!

Kussia: (stares at dust remains of camera, then shrugs) Oh, well. I'm rich, I can buy another one.

Shadowpaw: (rolls eyes) Yeah, we've noticed.

DL: OKAY! (calls for silence) Today's show mixes will include the following:

Sonic the Hedgehog

Naruto

and Digimon!

Dalsson: Why Digimon?

DL: Because I said so! (glares) Got a problem with that?

Dalsson: No. I like Gatomon… (huggles random Gatomon plushie)

DL: …Yeah. (sweatdrops) Right…

Kussia: And you have the 'Sonic' part in there _just _for Shadowpaw, right?

Shadowpaw: (ears perk up at her name) What?

DL: _No…_ (looks at Kussia staring at her, then looks down) …Maybe.

Shadowpaw: What? Huh? What did I miss?

Kussia: Oh, you'll see… (chuckles and smirks mischievously) You'll see alright…

Shadowpaw: (question mark appears over head) Umm…o…kay?

DL: Don't mind him –_anyways!_ To start with, here comes the Sonic dudes! (waves at them coming onstage) Yo! Whazzup?!

Tails: The ceiling! (grins and points up in demonstration)

Knuckles: (rolls eyes) Idiot…

Cream: That wasn't very nice!

Knuckles: You know what? SCREW YOU!

Cream: Sniffle… (starts crying)

Sonic: Aww, come on, Knucklehead! She's only a little kid!

Knuckles: Yeah, but_Tails _is only _eight_ and he frickin' kicks Eggman's ass all the time with his inventions and sees all sorts of violence and shit! Why can't _she?_

Sonic: Cuz she's six.

Tails: I thought she was seven…?

DL: No, I'm pretty sure she's six.

Kussia: No, I think you're thinking of Charmy.

Charmy: (pops out of random flower) YO!

DL: (shoves him back down flower) Shut the hell up!

Knuckles: So…is she six or seven?

Shadowpaw: For once in my life, I agree with Kussia. I think Charmy's six, and she's seven.

DL: YA KNOW WHAT?!? (pulls up Firefox) I'm gonna frickin' check Concept: Mobius' Real Character Bios and clear all of this up! (scrolls down) …Why the hell is that Cheese-dude included on _her _profile? That's screwed up – HERE IT IS! (looks) …HA! (points at Knuckles) She's six, dumbass!

Knuckles: But I'm not the one that asked!

Shadow/Gaara: Shut up.

Everyone but Shadow/Gaara: (sweatdrop) _Creeeeeeeepy…_

DL: Err…that was…odd. Yeah…odd. (turns to Amy and the others) So, what the hell do we do now?

Amy: Makeover!

Rouge: Shopping!

Cream: Sleepover!

Cheese: Chao-Chao!

Big: Froggy!

Blaze: …

Tikal: …

Chaos: …

DL: (sighs and massages temples) Sorry I asked…hey, _guys, _(looks at Male Sonic Characters) got any suggestions? And Gaara, too.

Sonic: Let's exercise!

Tails: Let's play robots!

Knuckles: Let's smash things!

Big: Froggy!

Froggy: _Ribbit!_ (Do frogs count?)

Cheese: Chao! (Is he even a male??)

Eggman: WORLD DOMINAT – (gets pummeled by Sonic who says 'not you!')

Shadow: Dodgeball with AK-47s…

Gaara: Death matches…

Charmy: EAT CANDY AND GO WHEEEEEEEEE – (Amy whacks him with her hammer and sends him flying)

Vector: Cash! (holds up lots of money, and his eyes turn into dollar signs) Cha-_ching!_

Espio: …Train, young grasshopper. (bows solemnly, and a gong bangs from somewhere)

Metal Sonic: (is silent, because he doesn't speak English or Japanese)

(Shadowpaw: Why Japanese?

DL: Because! Now, shut up and let the show continue!)

Chaos: … (Chaos isn't even a mortal!)

Silver: FIND THE IBLIS TRIGGER! (runs in circles screaming 'muffin fairies')

Stranger: (pops up out of nowhere) MUFFIN FAIRIES! (disappears)

DL: Err…that was…interesting…was that Spike just now?

Kussia: Yeah.

DL: Oh…hey! (looks back at Kussia and the others in the narration room) How about you guys?

Kussia: Err…us? Umm… (shrugs) I don't know. Play FPS (First-Person Shooter) or something?

Shadowpaw: Go kick some ass? (demonstrates on Eggman, who is sent flying with Charmy)

Zac: Slay some monsters? (holds up sword and swings it about)

Buzie: Do the sombrero dance? (proceeds to do as such)

Dalsson: Annoy DL?

Kussia: I like that last one.

Shadowpaw: Me, too.

DL: HEY! (glares at them) I need to get the other people in here, too!

Kussia: And THEN we annoy you!

DL: You're already working on it, aren't ya? (growls) Alright, now for the rest of the Naruto staff…well, the ones I care about, anyways…

Naruto: I'm here! Believe it!

Sakura: You know, you only say that in English. The Japanese have you say something totally different that the stupid Americans don't want kids to listen to, and so they changed it to that annoying and stupid phrase.

Naruto: Believe it!

Sasuke: Dobe.

Lee: Sakura! My little cherry blossom! (gets down on one knee and holds her hand) I've been waiting for this day ever since –

DL: (whacks him away) Oh, no! I only support SasuSaku, NaruSaku, or GaaSaku!

Neji: What an idiot.

Tenten: I agree.

Kankuro: Hey! (holds up hand for high-five) What's happening, brother?

Gaara: (stares at hand) …

Temari: Don't even bother, Kankuro. Don't even bother.

Itachi: That's redundant…

DL: Is that 'repetitive' or 'unimportant'? My friend said one thing, but then my mom said another, and then my teacher said what my friend said… (holds head) I've got a headache now.

Naruto: Who cares? Believe it!

Sakura: That's getting annoying, Naruto!

Kakashi: (reading book and not paying attention) M-hm… (nods slowly)

DL: We weren't talking to you!

Kakashi: (nods slowly) M-hm…

DL: ARGH! (stomps off to pout/fume beside the Sand Ninjas)

Gaara: …

Kankuro: Man, she's an adoring fan. Show her some love!

Gaara: …

Temari: I would tell you to keep going and get him mad, but there's no point in washing my shirt again, so… (shrugs) I don't want your blood on my clean clothes, Kankuro. Stop.

Kankuro: (shrugs) His loss…personally, I'd love to have a million fans… (starts pouting with DL)

Shikamaru: (rolls eyes) Troublesome…

Sakura: That's what Japanese Shikamaru says! And yet, in America, he says 'what a drag…' Does that make sense?

Dalsson: NOTHING MAKES SENSE!

Shadowpaw: YOU don't make sense.

Dalsson: Thank you.

Shadowpaw: You're not welcome.

DL: CAN I GET ON WITH THIS?!?

Kussia: Yes.

DL: (glares) That was a rhetorical question. (before he can reply) _Anyways, _here are the Digimon that I invited over!

Gabumon: Hey, where's Matt?

DL: Err, he's not a Digimon, so…umm…yeah… (sweatdrops)

Guilmon: Takatomon, where are you? (starts looking everywhere)

Renamon: He's not here. Deal with it.

Gatomon: Geez, don't be so rude –

Dalsson: IT'S GATOMON!!! (hugs her super-tight)

Gatomon: (bones are cracking) Can't……breath…

Impmon: (is laughing at Gatomon while rolling around on the ground)

Veemon: Yo! What's up, dudes?

Hawkmon: I say, I believe you mean 'how are you, ladies and gentleman', Veemon.

Veemon: …Uhh, nooooo, I mean 'what's up, dudes'. Loosen up, Hawkie!

Hawkmon: Err…okay…umm…yo…word up…diggity dog?

DL: (joins Impmon on the floor, literally 'roflmao')

Hawkmon: What does 'roflmao' mean, err, dawg?

Buzie: I believe it means 'reaching orbit for lazy Mercury's asteroids operation'…

Patamon: Maybe it means 'righteousness of freedom leaves many asking opinions'?

Renamon: You idiots. It means 'rolling on floor laughing my ass off'. (shakes head and sighs) Simpletons…

Everyone: (stares and sweatdrops at Renamon)

DL: Umm…okay… (looks at watch) Holy crap! I need to work on my homework! (rings bell) Okay, that's it for today, guys! You can all leave – you know what? Screw manners! _Get the hell out of my room!_

Everyone: Yipes! (runs out)

DL: (looks at camera) Okay, I've got work to do. See ya! (turns off camera)


End file.
